


No Green For This Slytherin

by ms_katonic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Disturbing, Hentai, Het, Multi, Plant Porn, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_katonic/pseuds/ms_katonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's got a secret, and Draco wants to know what it is.  But he gets more than he bargained for when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Green For This Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I subscribe to this crack theory that Luna Lovegood is in fact part Deep One, and given the Lovecraftian nature of the pairing and the way the story ended up going, it seemed appropriate to use her. Also, it appears my subconscious mind has it in for Draco at the moment. The Plot Shoggoths* set to work and brought me this. While it is of course total crackfic (ie. the initial response from normal people will tend to be 'were you on crack when you wrote this??'), it's also disturbingly hot. Enjoy!
> 
> *Normal people get Plot Bunnies, cute furry little things that gambol in their subconscious minds pleading to be written. I get Plot Shoggoths, slouching into view with dripping fangs and horrible scaly tentacles and things, demanding I release them on an unsuspecting world.

Each night, she visited the greenhouse. The 'special' greenhouse with the dark-tinted opaque windows containing the more dangerous specimens that the students were not allowed anywhere near under pain of death. Except this one, it seemed. Night after night, long after she should have been in bed, the blonde Ravenclaw would sneak out of her dormitory and make her way down to the forbidden greenhouse, slipping inside and not emerging until hours later, looking perfectly calm and with a strange, secretive smile on her face. And Draco Malfoy was determined to find out why.

 

He'd first noticed her about a month ago. As a Slytherin prefect, no one noticed or even cared if he was out after hours and so he'd taken to slipping out to go for walks by the lake in order to be alone and generally clear his head. This year of all years, there was a lot to clear. And it had been one starry night in March, when the Plough hung upside down in the sky and a pale gibbous moon lit up the castle, that he'd first seen her, a ghostly figure with long blonde hair, skipping barefoot across the grass, heedless of any less than friendly eyes that might be watching. He'd watched her head for the greenhouses, watched her pass the familiar ones that were used for lessons by... and stop by the forbidden one, pausing as she reached out to touch the door, hesitant and unsure of what awaited her beyond. Then, catching her breath, he'd watched her push it open and slip inside.

 

She'd been back nearly every night since. Draco knew this because he'd made a point of watching her. Not during the day, no, he wasn't so obsessed as all that, and besides, not even Luna Lovegood was so foolish as to venture there during the day. But every night he'd slipped out and waited for her to arrive. Without fail she would, repeating the pattern of the first night; with one notable exception. After that first visit, she was no longer hesitant when entering.

 

That had been a month ago and Draco's curiosity was well and truly piqued. And now, the sky once more dominated by a gibbous moon, Draco was determined to get some answers... one way or another.

 

Light footsteps on the path alerted him to her presence. Draco waited, hidden by the shadows at the side of the greenhouse, watching as she skipped breathlessly up the path, face flushed in anticipation. But anticipation of what?

 

Not what actually happened, to be sure. As Luna approached, Draco emerged from the shadows and disarmed her before she could even blink, although admittedly with Luna, this was longer than with most people.

 

"Well, well, well," Draco smirked as he sauntered towards her. "What do we have here? Little Luna Lovegood, out after hours. I think you have some explaining to do, don't you?"

 

Luna didn't say anything. She seemed transfixed, frozen in fear... or maybe something else. It was difficult to tell with her, and had Draco been more observant, he might have noticed something in her bearing that indicated that she wasn't as afraid as he thought... not of him at any rate. But alas for Draco, he was too busy gloating.

 

"I asked you a question, Mudblood," said Draco softly. "Answer it!" Without warning, his hand shot out and entwined itself in her hair, dragging her head back sharply as he pulled her to him, his face inches from hers.

 

"I'm not a Muggle-born," Luna pointed out, sounding for all the world as if they were having a casual conversation after class. "My mother was pureblood."

 

"Much good that did her," Draco growled. "She lost any claim to that status when she soiled herself with your father. But I don't care who your ancestors were. I want to know why you're out of bed, what's inside that greenhouse, and why you keep visiting it every night. Well?" He tightened his grip on her hair, shaking her, causing her to cry out with the force of it. "I'm waiting, Lovegood."

 

"I can't," Luna gasped. "I promised not to tell!" Draco only shook her again, forcing her to her knees.

 

"Tell me," Draco hissed. "Or I'll take you inside and make you tell Professor Snape." He ran one finger down her cheek, smiling cruelly as a thought came to him. "But not right away. Maybe you and I can have a little fun first, hmm?" The finger that had been trailing down her cheek continued to make its way downwards, tracing a path along her neck, and along her chest, taking in the curve of her breast before his hand came to cup it, squeezing as he felt its weight. Luna was not large-breasted by any means, but Draco wasn't fussy. Any port in a storm.

 

Luna made a little noise halfway between a gasp and a sob, closing her eyes.

 

"Don't," she whimpered. "Please don't, I need to stay pure..."

 

"Pure?" Draco laughed. "Too late for that, with your blood. Well, Lovegood? Going to tell me?"

 

"I - I can't tell you," Luna gasped. Opening her eyes, she looked up, becoming oddly calm, as if something had occurred to her. "But... I can show you."

 

"Show me... Hmm." Draco released her, becoming thoughtful. "All right then, Lovegood. Show me what's in your precious greenhouse."

 

Nodding, Luna staggered to her feet, brushing the dirt off her robes. Then, shivering, she stepped forward, closed her eyes as if in silent prayer and, whispering a barely audible apology to who knew what, opened the door and motioned for Draco to enter. Strutting, Draco strode forward, eager to see whatever it was that had Luna coming back for more every time.

 

Whatever he had expected, it was not this. The entire room was a mass of creepers, coiled on top of each other, heaped on every available surface, a cornucopia of sinister greenery all the more disquieting for its apparent uniformity.

 

"What is this?" Draco whispered as he stared at it, feeling vaguely repulsed yet unable to tear his eyes away from it. It seemed almost as if it were breathing, pulsing with its own grotesque rhythm.

 

"Devil's Snare," said Luna softly, coming to stand behind him. "Didn't they teach you that in Herbology?"

 

Yes, they had and it was coming back to him now, a long ago lesson in which the properties of this plant had been covered. But this had been some time ago and Draco, having dropped Herbology, had long since forgotten anything plant-related.

 

"And you've been visiting... this... every night," said Draco, shuddering at the thought of anyone willingly going any closer than they had to.

 

"That's right," Luna nodded. She didn't appear at all disturbed by the plant - well, that figured, really. In fact, far from being disturbed, she actually seemed pleased to see the green horror. As if she were greeting an old friend.

 

Draco turned to face her, his curiosity sharpened into incomprehension. "Why??"

 

"It was lonely," said Luna gently, stroking the plant tendril nearest to her. "I could hear it calling out to me. So I came to see it and it liked me. And now we're friends."

 

"You're nuts," Draco whispered. "Absolutely bloody mental. I'm getting out of here." He strode towards the door, but before he could get anywhere near it, green tendrils had moved to block his path, the tip of one wrapping itself around the door handle and pulling it shut, before what seemed like hundreds of Devil's Snare vines piled in, effectively blocking his way out.

 

"Let me out," Draco snarled, whirling round to face Luna. She was watching him calmly, leaning against a solid wall of green.

 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Draco," said Luna, still in that calm, gentle tone of voice.

 

"Why the hell not?" Draco demanded, still stubbornly refusing to admit that he was in any danger. He was, of course, dead wrong.

 

"Because you'll go straight to Professor Snape, and then they'll get rid of the Devil's Snare," said Luna, with the patience of one explaining the obvious to a small child, or particularly slow-witted adult. "Besides," she sighed, "I'm awfully afraid it doesn't like you very much at the moment, Draco. You see, it heard you threatening me outside. Now, I personally don't really mind one way or the other, but I'm afraid the Devil's Snare is rather protective of me. Sorry, Draco."

 

"Protective? What do you mean?" Draco glanced about him, suddenly realising how close around them the plant had drawn, forming a virtual cage around him and Luna. Trying not to sound too hysterical, not entirely with success, Draco drew his wand.

 

"Yeah? Well, I'm not afraid of a stupid plant! _Incendi-_"

 

The plant reacted before Draco could even finish the spell, a branch whipping out of the undergrowth and snatching the wand from his grasp, before withdrawing back in amongst the malignant flora.

 

"You shouldn't have done that, Draco," said Luna mildly. "Now you've really annoyed it."

 

Draco spun round, staring at the many-vined abomination that had drawn far closer than he was really comfortable with. Deep within its coils, he could hear an awful rustling that was growing steadily louder and all of a sudden Draco was certain he did not want to know what was causing it. Then a stray branch moved far too purposefully across his shoulderblades and his nerve snapped.

 

"Get it away from me!!" he screamed, scratching and thrashing ineffectually at the greenery that seemed to be deliberately drawing in, cutting him off even from Luna now, threading its way into his hair and clothes. "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!!" The last repetition came out as a most unmanly shriek, which hit a high note before being abruptly cut short as a particularly thick tendril wound its way around his throat and began to squeeze. Four more similarly sized tendrils took care of flailing wrists and ankles, and Draco was caught. Smaller branches began to join the fun and before long, Draco was practically covered in green flora, with only his face entirely free. During all this time, Luna simply watched calmly, not reacting even as the branch around his throat secured its grip and began to squeeze harder. Choking, Draco attempted to break free but this only prompted the plant to tighten its grip. As his airway began to close and the world began to go black at the edges, he stared helplessly at Luna's unblinking eyes, silently begging her to save him.

 

Surprisingly, she did.

 

"Stop!" Luna cried. "Don't kill him! They'll have you destroyed, and besides," she lowered her eyes, "I don't want you to become a murderer because of me." She began stroking a tendril that had emerged from the main body of the plant and draped itself over her shoulder, looking obscenely like a lover's caress. Responding to her words, the plant loosened its grip on Draco's throat and suddenly he could breathe again. The air hit his lungs like a punch to the chest, burning like whisky as it forced its way down his throat. He'd never welcomed anything more as he took in deep gulps of oxygen, so relieved to have it again that he wanted to make sure he didn't take it for granted.

 

But he wasn't out of trouble yet. The rest of the plant still had him gripped as tightly as ever, and it wasn't giving way any time soon.

 

"Lovegood, I - I mean, Luna," Draco gasped, his bruised throat not letting him raise his voice any more than that. "Luna, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I watched you all those times. I'm sorry I threatened you earlier. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I'm - aie!" A tendril had just slithered its way up his thigh and was now idly brushing against his cock. "LunaI'msorrypleaseletmego!" he squealed.

 

Luna shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid it's not up to me, Draco. You've angered the Devil's Snare and it wants compensation from you. I talked it out of killing you, and I think it would let you go free if it was just me you'd tried to hurt. But you threatened the plant itself. You nearly set fire to it. It won't forgive that easily."

 

Draco whimpered, screwing up his face. "Luna, please!" he begged. "I'll do anything! Anything you want! Anything at all! Money? Do you want money? I'll give you money! A house! I'll buy you a house! Jewellery! Rare books! Anything! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Not that simple," said Luna softly. "It's not a question of what I want. It's what the Snare wants."

 

"The... the Snare?" Draco went very still, trying to think what a plant could possibly want from him - somehow he didn't think it would involve a lifetime of fertiliser, and its own cave in the Cheddar Gorge. Then the tendril that had been brushing against his cock slid between his legs and along the curve of his arse... before the tip slid under the waistband of his school trousers, found his hole and pressed gently against it. Draco screamed.

 

"Not that!" he sobbed. "Please, god, no, not that, anything but that, please!" His composure gave way, shattering utterly into tears as only the plant's embrace kept him from collapsing to his knees. In between the cries and incoherent babbling, the only understandable words were "please" and "no", repeated over and over again in a refrain of futility.

 

Luna went over to him, stroking his cheek. The tables may have been turned but she wasn't one to gloat. Tilting Draco's head upwards, she leaned forward and kissed his lips, a gentle brush of flesh against flesh.

 

"It will not hurt you," Luna said softly, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs. "Just give yourself over to it, Draco. Once it has had you, once you have yielded to it... then you'll be free."

 

"I don't want to," Draco whispered, tears pouring down his face and over Luna's thumbnails. "I don't..." Luna had stopped him by placing a thumb against his lips, the nail sliding in, letting him taste his own tears. Draco resisted at first, but Luna persisted, keeping up a gentle pressure until Draco finally gave in and opened his mouth to let her in. Surprisingly, the feeling was not unpleasant. Draco's cock certainly seemed to be enjoying itself, hardening as Luna rubbed her thigh against it. At the back of his mind, a little voice began to whisper that it might not be as bad as all that and hadn't Luna promised him it wouldn't hurt? What did he have to lose by going through with it? He might even enjoy it. As long as no one else ever found out about this...

 

Luna began to thrust gently, letting him suck on her thumb almost like a child. Except most children did not moan as they sucked their thumbs, nor did they wriggle quite like that. Luna withdrew her hand before leaning over again and kissing Draco. This time, it was not a gentle meeting of lips. Draco opened his mouth, greedily sucking her tongue into him, kissing her back as passionately as he could without actually being able to touch her. Luna, smiling, slid her arms around him, clutching his hair in her hands as she pressed her body to his. The Snare, sensing what they both needed, changed position, pulling Draco back until he was lying nearly horizontal, strong stalks coiling beneath him, effortlessly supporting his weight. Luna travelled with him, lifted up by the Snare as its coils wrapped firmly around her, placing her on top of him. The entire plant had drawn in now, Draco and Luna cocooned in its embrace, nothing but the two of them and a cave of greenery.

 

"Luna..." Draco moaned, moving against her. She could feel him against her, his erection digging into her thigh even as the plant held him fast. Held them both now: the plant's creepers had wrapped around her too and the two of them were effectively tied to each other; although Luna's limbs were free and she enjoyed a freedom of movement he did not.

 

"Do you get it now?" said Luna. "The plant and I... we're one. We're one essence although we're not the same creature. Give yourself to the plant, and you give yourself to me." She rubbed herself against his cock to grind the point home. "Well, Draco? What's your answer? Do you consent?"

 

This time when Draco opened his eyes, it wasn't fear she could see there.

 

"Yes," Draco gasped. "Yes, I consent."

 

Smiling, Luna leaned down and began to kiss him as she ground against him, enjoying very much feeling his cock hard against her clit. The Snare was reacting too, pulling Draco's arms above his head, and his ankles apart and backwards, exposing his arse as it tilted his whole body backwards. Draco let his head fall back and his body go limp, letting the plant do what it would. Tendrils sneaked in underneath Luna, ripping at his clothing, strong plant limbs making short work of the fabric as they hauled his trousers down and began to creep in. As one tendril curled around his cock and began to fist it, another one snaked slowly up the curve of his arse until it found his hole. Apparently the Devil's Snare had certain specialised tendrils that were capable of producing lubricating sap. Draco hadn't known this before, but he certainly did now, as one of them was coating him with the slippery green gel. Once upon a time this would have bothered him. Not any more. Draco moaned, thrusting into it now, offering himself up to be despoiled. Above him, he could feel Luna moaning, thrusting up against him, and he could see the plant lifting her skirt up and sliding in between her legs too. She cried out, throwing her head back to expose the whole of her neck and the tops of her breasts, easily visible now, her shirt having come undone at some point. She really did have amazing tits. And now those gorgeous breasts were coming his way as her bra came undone and she pressed them to his face, inviting him to suck. And then, as he was happily sucking on one of the nipples, the tendril that had been coating his arse withdrew, and another, larger strand was slowly but surely invading him, stretching him open as it made its way inside.

 

Draco cried out as the sensations flooded through him, claiming his attention. Worryingly, it wasn't painful, just a little uncomfortable as his body adjusted to the unfamiliar feeling of being full. Then the end of the tendril brushed up against something inside him, and the resulting spasm would have had him leaping in the air if the plant hadn't been holding him down. Luna was gasping too, her face flushed and her skin covered in a light coating of sweat as a different tendril was penetrating her. Grabbing him by the hair, she held him to her, thrusting against his stomach as the orgasm overtook her. The tendril inside him began to move harder, pressing against that sensitive spot inside him, exploring his insides, moving perfectly in time with his own movements. Moaning, Draco squirmed in his bonds, pinned, held, utterly fucked. Luna was above him, crying out in ecstasy, looking like some demented goddess-angel. Draco stared into her eyes and knew he was lost. How he'd ever thought to control this one, he'd never know. Unable to hold back any more, he came, shuddering violently as his come spilled out into the welcoming green vines that seemed just a bit too eager to accept his seed.

 

Luna was gone from him as soon as he'd come, the plant lifting her off him and pulling her away, cocooning her in a makeshift cradle as she nestled into its branches. She looked almost like a child, curled up and smiling peacefully, tucked into a bed of vegetation.

 

"Thank you, Draco," Luna whispered softly. "It needed that. Needed fertilising."

 

"Fertilising..." Draco stared at Luna, feeling what was left of his sanity draining away.

 

"Oh yes," Luna nodded. "That's how Devil's Snare reproduces. It needs wizard semen. Don't look so shocked, Draco. It's a perfectly natural physical process."

 

"But... eh... what... bzuh?" Draco's mind was well and truly boggled. Luna smiled gently and took pity on him.

 

"Time you went to bed, Draco," she said tenderly. The Snare obliged, moving Draco to the door, opening it for him and depositing him on the ground outside, a single tendril passing his wand back to him and gently stroking his cheek, before withdrawing back inside the greenhouse, closing the door behind it. The last thing Draco saw was Luna curled up in the plant's embrace, sucking her thumb and singing softly to herself.

 

It took Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson the best part of a day before they could get a coherent word out of Draco, and they never did get an explanation of why he had staggered back in to Slytherin in the early hours of the morning, his clothes rumpled and torn, and normally immaculate hair all over the place. Nor did they ever discover the source of his sudden aversion to anything that sounded remotely like rustling, and his refusal to ever wear green again presented not a few problems regarding his continued membership of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. But their confusion was as nothing next to that of Professor Sprout when she discovered that not only was her Devil's Snare spawning, but the child plant turned out to be a very rare and little known pale green variety, with unusually pointy vines. She never did get an explanation for it... but many years later, a noted collector of the new breed was one Draco Malfoy.


End file.
